Infectados
by CrazeWritter
Summary: "Hemos estado explorando cada día desde que la plaga se extendió a nivel mundial. Ahí estaba yo, déjenme empezar por presentarme. Mi nombre es Heather, Heather Morris y he estado sobreviviendo a esta lucha sin fin junto a mis compañeros y amigos; Cory y Kevin." okya, el peor summary de toda la historia, pero prometo que la historia sera mejor. Glee Cast! Zombies!
1. Capítulo 1 El comienzo

Capitulo 1. El comienzo

**3 de Junio.**

Aparece la primera infección del virus.

**9 de Junio.**

83% de la población mundial es infectada.

**14 de Junio.**

El virus se extiende hasta Japón... El gobierno colapso 3 días después.

**23 de Junio.**

El virus aparece en el centro Guthrie, Iowa.

**25 de Junio.**

El virus se extiende por todo Estados Unidos sin ser visto.

**26 de Junio.**

El ejército destruye las arterias de transporte para contener la infección.

**27 de Junio.**

Los EMP's fueron detonados... Todo tipo de electrónicos fueron desactivados en un esfuerzo para aislar los transportistas de la plaga.

**SEIS MESES DESPUES...**

Hemos estado explorando cada día desde que la plaga se extendió a nivel mundial, sorpresivamente el día estaba soleado, las calles del pequeño pueblo que explorábamos estaban totalmente desiertas. Ahí estaba yo, déjenme empezar por presentarme. Mi nombre es Heather, Heather Morris y he estado sobreviviendo a esta lucha sin fin junto a mis compañeros y amigos; Cory y Kevin.

-Chicos, creo que debemos regresar a la cabaña- La voz de Cory interrumpió mis pensamientos, pero su sugerencia era acertada.

-¿A hacer qué? ¿encerrarnos? No lo creo- Respondió Kevin -Además necesitamos averiguar qué está pasando-

-¿Sabes si ya encontraron una cura?- Pregunte cambiando un poco el tema

-Todos están muertos- Me respondió Cory apagadamente, lo que causo que girara mi cabeza hacia el

-No digas tonterías Cory, aun podemos encontrar a alguien- Trato de animar Kevin, pero por todo lo que hemos pasado.. Estoy con Cory, no hay esperanza alguna.. ¿o sí? - ¿¡Hola!? -

-Déjalo ya Kevin, todo el mundo se ha ido- Recordó Cory pero como siempre Kevin hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, dejo salir un suspiro frustrado y siguió caminando en dirección a una refaccionaria de automóviles que igual que todo, parecía desierta pero esto no me daba buena espina asi que espere fuera.

-Kevin no entres ahí- Advertí con preocupación.

-Está bien Heath, yo iré con el- Me calmo Cory, asentí y me senté en un pedazo de banquetilla frente a la pequeña calle.

Todo parecía tan viejo, casi como los pueblos de las antiguas películas del viejo Oeste. _Ojala fuera así de fácil_ pensé, deje salir una pequeña risa para tratar de relajarme lo que con normalidad hubiera funcionado, si no estuviéramos en un mundo infestado de muertos que comen humanos. Pero en fin, ¿lo que está hecho esta hecho no? solo espero que hayan tenido una gran excusa para joder el mundo de esta manera. Podía oír las voces de los chicos pero sin embargo no escucharlas, les aseguro que el ruido que hacían no se pasaría por alto si es que uno de "ellos" decide hacer su gran entrada.

-Chicos, están haciendo mucho ruido. Manténganse callados- Les dije a través de la ventana rota que nos separaba, Cory se volteo y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa mientras asentía.

Regrese a mi lugar originalmente pero esta vez decidí permanecer de pie, sin embargo Kevin seguía golpeando la maquina en busca de comida, esto comenzaba a preocuparme. Mire a todos lados. Cada tienda, cada lado, izquierda-derecha, cada rincón, callejón. Nada, absolutamente nada. Pero mi tranquilidad no duro mucho, vi uno de los cuerpos asomarse desde el basurero de un viejo taller en la calle vecina, por el frente.

-Amigo, solo rompe el vidrio- Sugirió Kevin.

-Pero Heather dijo que no hagamos ruido- Recordo Cory. Tiene razón, no sé porque Kevin sigue ignorando mis advertencias

-Dios, hazte a un lado- ¿Enserio iba a romper el vidrio? Pero qué mala idea! iba a protestar pero antes de que una palabra pudiera salir de mi boca un estruendoso ruido hizo eco, Kevin realmente había roto el cristal.

No fue una mala idea, fue una pésima idea. Pronto más de los cuerpos comenzaron a salir, no fueron uno, dos, tres, cuatro... ¡era una horda inmensa! Comencé a maldecir en mi mente por la estupidez que Kevin acababa de hacer, pero después de salir de esta lo golpearía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. _Si salimos de esta..._

-Chicos..- Dije en un susurro, el pánico bloqueaba mis cuerdas pero luche todo lo que pude para que pudieran escucharme -Chicos- Dije una vez más, igual que antes no obtuve respuesta - CHICOS!-

-¿Qué?- Contesto Kevin -¿Pero que mier-?- Dijo completamente impactado.

-Ya vienen!- Grite acercándome al borde.

-Cory! tenemos que salir, ven aquí- Kevin tomo la escopeta, Cory asintió rápidamente y en su mano derecha tomo una llave inglesa mediana mientras se colgaba la mochila con la otra.

Desgraciadamente yo no portaba ningún arma así que yo era el miembro más vulnerable del pequeño grupo, al parecer Cory recordó ese hecho e inmediatamente se apresuro a proteger mi cuerpo con el suyo. La horda estaba dividida por ambos lados, sin duda eran demasiados, muchos más de los que esperábamos... _Joder, _tal y como pensé antes, no saldríamos de esta. Kevin trato de mantener la escopeta firme para mantener su línea de fuego. Apretó el gatillo y le dio en la pierna a uno, se que parece que estoy de extra pero eso no fue suficiente. De nuevo intento disparar, esta vez dándole exitosamente a la cabeza de un cuerpo. Cory intento golpear a uno de los cuerpos frente a nosotros torpemente, retrocediendo unos pasos se volteo con Kevin, quien seguía ocupado con la escopeta.

-¡Kevin! ¡Vámonos!- Kevin lo ignoro, parecía completamente atrapado por el hecho de tener que asesinar cuerpos. Tiro las balas y torpemente se apresuro a recogerlas y colocarlas en el cargador de ambos cañones. -¡Retrocedan!- Jadeo Cory mientras empujaba lejos a los cuerpos que nos atacaban -¡Kevin! ¡vamos por aquí!- Grito una vez más sin éxito. -¡Maldición! salgamos de aquí-

Yo no pude hacer nada, estaba completamente inmóvil y vulnerable, estaba horrorizada por lo que pasaba ante mis ojos. Kevin intento recolocar las balas pero fue mucho lo que se tomo para hacerlo, en un parpadeo dos cuerpos se le abalanzaron encima y lo derribaron, rápidamente no fueron dos, si no seis.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡NO! Ayuden- _agh_... - Sus palabras murieron cuando los dientes de un cuerpo se clavaron en su yugular, la sangre comenzó a brotarle rápidamente por el cuello, su grito se alzo de nuevo cuando los cuerpos comenzaron a dejar mordiscos por sus brazos y piernas arrancando la piel y eventualmente, comiéndosela.

-Heather!- Grito Cory con desesperación, cuando volví en mi Cory me había empujado lejos y torpemente tropecé aterrizando estrepitosamente en el pasto -¡Vete de aquí! ¡Corre!- Tenía miedo... No sabía qué hacer, mis mejores amigos estaban en problemas; uno muerto y el otro a punto de acompañarlo. Me arrastre antes de apoyar mi rodilla e impulsarme para correr y refugiarme detrás de un bote de basura. Cory seguía intentando golpearlos y alejarse pero esa llave no le hacía de mucha ayuda, no mucho después también fue derribado. -¡Vamos Heather, vete de aquí!- Grito por última vez.

Las lágrimas escurrían libremente por mis sonrojadas mejillas, la desesperación me consumía así que cerré mis ojos y eventualmente bloquear el sonido que percibían mis oídos, no quería escuchar lo que venía. Exitosamente lo conseguí, todo parecía estar pacifico ahora pero yo sabía que al abrir mis ojos seria arrastrada violentamente a la realidad, _esta realidad.  
_No quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a todo esto de nuevo, al menos no sin Cory y Kevin, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sé que ambos me abrían dicho que me alejara y salvara mi vida, tal y como lo hicieron, pero lo que ninguno entendía era el hecho de que son mis amigos; mi familia. Y si algo he aprendido en casi el año que he vivido así. _Nunca se abandona a la familia._

Así que lo decidí, abriría mis ojos, me enfrentaría a mi muerte de una vez por todas con ambos de mis mejores amigos. Tal vez sonare como una niña pero el conteo realmente ayuda.

_Uno..._

Dos...

Tres...

-¿Estás bien?- Aguarden un segundo, esa voz era de...

-¿¡Cory!?- Abrí mis ojos de golpe y en efecto, era él, con esa tranquilizante sonrisa pintada en su rostro. No lo dude una segunda vez y me abalance para atraparlo en un apretado abrazo -¡Estás vivo! ¡estás vivo! ¡no lo puedo creer! pensé que me dejarías sola...-

-Te soy sincero, yo creí lo mismo- Respondió con tristeza, pero sentí su sonrisa formarse de nuevo mientras correspondía mi abrazo.

-Me alegra que no me hayas dejado- Cerré mis ojos y disfrute de su compañía por unos segundos, antes de que las preguntas golpearan mi cabeza -Espera.. ¿Cómo lograste escapar?- Me separe lo suficiente para verle el rostro salpicado con sangre.

-Sí, bueno.. Tal vez ellos te puedan responder- Se separo de mi y se movió para revelar a un grupo de sobrevivientes, igual que nosotros pero ellos parecían mas sanos y a juzgar por la cantidad de cuerpos en el suelo, unos expertos en asesinar.

-Hola- Dijo uno de los chicos con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano amablemente.

No respondí, para ser sincera no conocía nada de ellos y aunque el chico parecía amable es solo una apariencia, tal vez solo planeaban usarnos o algo parecido... ¡_No seas tonta Heather! ¡Salvaron tu trasero y el de Cory!. _Mis pensamientos gritaron ante mi absurda idea, pero permanecí sin expresión al lado de Cory mientras mi mirada pasaba entre cada uno de los miembros del otro grupo.

-Uhm.. Hola, soy Cory- Respondió Cory inseguramente pero estrechando la mano del chico casi calvo, mientras me presentaba a mi igualmente -Ella es mi amiga Heather-

-Un gusto, ambos- Retiro su mano y se giro a su equipo -Chicos, revisen los cuerpos no queremos sorpresas de nuevo- Todos asintieron y comenzaron a inspeccionar.

Sin embargo no preste mucha atención, mi mirada inmediatamente se clavo en el cuerpo de lo que antes era _mi mejor amigo Kevin Mchale. _Sin transmitir palabra alguna me acerque a él lentamente, incrementando mi paso cuando percibí que aun se movía y me miraba fijamente con sus ojos, incapaz de formar una palabra.

-Muy bien Kev, aguanta- Levante su cabeza con esperanza de alguna señal, pero seguía mirándome sin poder decir nada, entonces mí esperada respuesta no-positiva llego, la sangre estaba estancada en su garganta. Y no le permitía respirar normalmente, y mucho menos poder hablar -¡Aun está con vida!- Grite e inmediatamente Cory corrió a mi lado para comprobarlo por sí mismo -Aguanta Kev, te ayudaremos-

-Heath.. Tienes que alejarte- La débil voz de Cory me interrumpió

-No, el está bien- Me tomo de los brazos y me levanto delicadamente, pero me rehusé a dejarle morir así nada mas -¡Tenemos que ayudarle! si no morirá Cory...-

-Pronto se transformara, vamos- Dijo nuevamente alejándome del cuerpo de Kevin, su voz era tan pequeña y apagada, se que también le dolía hacerlo pero si le importa, debería ayudarlo.

-No, el estará bien. Solo aguanta Kevin- Me solté de su agarre y me incline al lado de Kevin nuevamente, pero su estado no era normal. Ya estaba mas pálido y el color de sus ojos cambio a ser completamente blanco -¿Kevin..?-

-Heather, ven aquí- Mark dijo suavemente, ayudando a Cory para alejarme de ahí -Lamento mucho lo de tu amigo pero... No puedes ver esto- Mark ayudo a Cory levantándome por mi brazo izquierdo y arrastrándome detrás del resto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que harán? aun sigue vivo- Pregunte sorpresivamente calmada.

-Vamos.. No mires- Cory me escondió detrás de su cuerpo para bloquearme la vista, en cuanto vi la figura de una morena acercándose a Kevin.

-No..- Dije en un susurro -No puedes hacer eso... Sigue vivo- Me dirigí a la misteriosa morena frente a Kevin.

Cory rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, se dio la vuelta y dejo salir un par de lágrimas que ahogo en mi cuello, yo no quería esto para Kevin, no lo merecía. En cuestión de segundos la morena tenía su Katana incrustada en el cráneo de Kevin, entonces me sentí inútil... Muy inútil, no era así como Kevin tenía que morir, tal vez si él no hubiera ignorado la idea de Cory sobre regresar el seguiría vivo... Tal vez si no hubiera ignorado mi advertencia sobre el ruido seguiría vivo... Tal vez si no hubiera roto el maldito vidrio seguiría vivo... Tal vez, y solo tal vez si no hubiera sido tan testarudo seguiría vivo.

* * *

Después de un rato seguía entre los brazos de Cory, mis lagrimas cesaron hace un par de minutos, los chicos nos miraban con lastima... ¿_Lastima? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? _comencé a odiarlos, tenía mis razones, mataron a Kevin. Pero sin embargo no podía, también salvaron nuestras vidas...

-Hey soy Harry- Un chico asiático se acerco y nos extendió la mano -Les ayudaremos, ¿están heridos?- No respondí, tenía todos estos sentimientos mezclados dentro de mí que no estoy muy segura si podía o no responder.

-No- Contesto Cory, sin estrechar su mano así que el chico no tuvo más alternativa que retirarla.

-¿Han sido mordidos, o se les han acercado?- Continuo preguntando.

-No lo sé-

-Entonces levántense, extiendan sus brazos y piernas para revisarlos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es un procedimiento normal, háganlo por favor- Asentimos y nos pusimos de pie tal y como dijo, Mark alzo su arma y nos apunto por si acaso, pero me parece muy irónico, no sé porque -Extiendan los brazos, extiéndanlos. Los estamos revisando ¿De acuerdo?- Cory asintió y comenzó a revisarse a sí mismo, mientras yo mantenía mi mirada en el suelo.

-¿Ves alguna mordida?- Pregunto el chico con su cabello lleno de Gel.

-No- Respondió Harry -Muéstrame tus piernas- se dirigió a Cory, este se arremango el pantalón y volvió a su posición original -Muy bien, estas limpio- Golpeo su hombro sin fuerza.

-Gracias, soy Cory y ella es Heather- Nos presento una vez más.

-Un gusto conocerlos, no hemos visto a nadie respirar en mucho tiempo- Bromeo el asiático -Ya conocieron a Mark, este de aquí es Darren y ella es Naya- Apunto al chico con Mohawk, el del cabello lleno de gomina y la morena que asesino a Kevin respectivamente. Cory se giro a cada uno y les sonrió en forma de saludo, todos sonrieron de vuelta amablemente.

-Lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos de aquí- Dijo Mark.

-Así es- Apoyo Harry.

-Nuestras reglas de oro, para preguntarnos cuando oscurece. Cada uno- Interrumpió Darren, levantando las cejas fingiendo sorpresa.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde vienen?- Pregunto Mark.

-California, estábamos de visita con su familia- Me apunto -Cuando todo esté lio comenzó, pensamos en esperar hasta que esto terminara, entonces salimos con Kevin- Termino Cory.

-Quiero decir esto término, pero no de buena forma- Dijo Darren.

-Deberían venir con nosotros- Sugirió Harry.

Cory me miro y trato de levantarme pero lo rechace -No, tengo que hacer algo- Refiriéndome a Kevin.

-Escucha, es muy peligr- Dijo Mark.

-No, lo conozco desde el instituto- Lo interrumpí firmemente.

-Lamento mucho tu pérdida pero necesitamos...-

-No dejare tirado a mi mejor amigo por allá- Interrumpí de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tal vez estaría vivo si no estuvieran vagando por ahí como idiotas- Intervino la morena.

-¿Como idiotas? ¡Tu mataste a mi mejor amigo!- Me levante acusándola con mi dedo índice, Cory se apresuro a tomarme por los hombros y detenerme.

-El se convirtió en uno de ellos, el ya no estaba con nosotros- Trato de defender Cory.

-¿Qué? ¡para colmo te pones de su lado!- Levante mi voz hacia él.

-Heather, no estoy diciendo eso, lo que trato de decir es que ellos tienen un punto. Además los necesitamos si queremos seguir vivos- Me miro a los ojos, al menos esa parte era cierta.

-¿Sabes? no estoy muy segura si quiero seguir viva a este punto- Me zafe bruscamente y le di la espalda, todos intercambiaron miradas y terminaron clavándolas en esa chica morena.

-Vale, lo siento eso no era necesario, ¿De acuerdo?- Se disculpo al instante dejando salir un suspiro, no pensé que lo diría enserio pero solo quería acabar con esto.

-Gracias, supongo- Respondí sin interés alguno.

-Entonces, ¿cual dicen que era el nombre de su amigo?- Pregunto Darren.

-Kevin, Kevin Mchale- Dije con un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿De donde era él?- Pregunto Mark.

-Planos, Texas- Respondió Cory.

Mark asintió y le dio una mirada a Darren, quien ahora estaba ocupado escribiendo en una libreta con cubierta de cuero, entonces Cory se acerco a mi -Vamos Heather, no estamos seguros aquí. Si nos quedamos vendrán muchos más de ellos- Me afirmo mientras me tendía la mano -No podemos hacer nada mas por Kevin, vamos- Deje salir un suspiro y me tome la mano de Cory para impulsarme.

-Sí que podemos, podemos darle una despedida apropiadamente ¿no crees?- Cory me miro tristemente pero no respondió, solo recogió su chaqueta y evito mi mirada -¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Kevin era tu amigo Cory!- Grite histéricamente. Pero realmente no podía creer la reacción de Cory.

-Calma, calma. Podemos hacer lo que Heather sugirió y luego podemos irnos, ¿cierto?- Dijo Darren mirando a Mark en la última palabra que salió de su boca. Me di la vuelta para ver la reacción de Mark, prácticamente le rogué con los ojos que aceptara, lo cual hizo.

-De acuerdo, ven a darme una mano- Golpeo el hombro de Harry y caminaron de vuelta.

-Gracias...- Le dije a Darren con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay de que, si yo fuera tu habría hecho lo mismo- Sonrió de vuelta, rodeo mis hombros con su brazo -Además comprendo perfectamente por lo que estas pasando, yo también perdí a alguien importante- Termino con una pista de tristeza en su voz.

-Me alegra que por lo menos alguien me comprenda- Le sonreí un poco más alegre -Animo- Me sonrió una vez mas y tomamos rumbo hacia el resto del grupo.

Nunca olvidare este día, el día que ellos me quitaron a mi mejor amigo; a mi familia. Kevin me brindo su apoyo y protección desde que la infección me arrebato a mis padres, mis amigos, y ahora también a él. Ahora Kevin se convirtió en una razón mas para sobrevivir, sobrevivir a este caos que algún día terminara y hasta entonces, luchare por el... _Gracias Kevin..._

* * *

**A/N: **Bueno, me ha llegado la idea de escribir sobre zombies ahora, no lo encuentro extraño porque ya tenia ganas ya que soy una GRAN fanatica de ellos, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen su review con cualquier critica positiva o negativa. Posiblemente deje esto por ahora, de nuevo, espero que les guste. hasta la proxima! n.n**  
**

_-CW._


	2. Capítulo 2 El ultimo adiós

**A/N: **Aqui lo tienen, ¡Feliz Lectura! :D

* * *

Capitulo 2. El ultimo adios

-¿Cuan lejos esta el punto?- Pregunto Harry

-A pie como a un día o dos desde aquií- Respondio Mark revisando el mapa

-De acuerdo, eso significa que no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Estas lista Heather?- Dijo Darren y yo asentí -¿Estas segura? ¿no quieres que te acompañemos mientras...-

-No, estoy bien. Solo necesito un minuto, ¿puedes dármelo?- Darren asintió y se alejo caminando, no sin antes dar un ligero apretón a mi hombro en señal de apoyo, espere unos segundos para tranquilizarme y despedir a Kevin como merece

-Bien, aquí estoy... frente a tu cuerpo Kev, no se realmente que debo decir o que quiero decir, mejor dicho como lo voy a decir...- Hice una larga pausa y tome un respiro profundo -Tu no merecías morir así, ¿lo sabes? Tu merecías sobrevivir a este caos, casarte algún día, tener hijos y vivir feliz hasta morir porque tu cuerpo no puede aguantar tu avanzada edad. Pero sin embargo fuiste necio, decidiste ignorar las advertencias que Cory y o te dimos... Mírate ahora, estas muerto. No quiero que pienses que te estoy reprochando, aun que debería hacerlo no quiero. Fuiste muy estúpido al ignorarnos, ¿porque Kevin? ¿Porque? era acaso porque tratabas de probar algo? de que sirve.. Ahora que no estas, de que demonios sirve...- Unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y despacio las limpie con mi pulgar -Nos dejaste, nos dejaste mucho antes, ¿sabes que hiciste que Cory no quisiera decirte adiós? Se que quiere, pero no esta listo, yo no estoy lista. Pero aquí me tienes, espero que haya valido la pena, espero que ahora estés descansando allá arriba porque.. ¿para serte sincera? no quería que murieras así, pero tampoco quería que vivieras esta pesadilla... Dios Kevin, que dilema me has convertido- Reí un poco ante mis propias palabras -Al final yo solo quiero decirte, lo siento. Lo siento por no poder protegerte cuando las balas cayeron de tus manos, por no hacer absolutamente nada. Desearía que pudieras volver conmigo, pero es imposible, desgraciadamente mi tiempo contigo se agota... Pero antes de irme quiero decirte- Sonreí tristemente -Gracias...-

Me quede sobre mis rodillas y lo admire por ultima vez, al menos ahora se ve mas tranquilo y pacifico que hace una hora, cerré sus ojos y con la chaqueta de Cory cubrí su rostro, puse sus manos juntas sobre su pecho y sonreí antes de levantarme, dar la media vuelta y marcharme.

* * *

Siento que hemos estado caminando por horas, mis pies me duelen y seguramente están hinchados por la distancia que hemos recorrido sin descansar ni una sola vez. El sol estaba ardiendo como nunca, el cansancio y la intensidad solar causaron que me deshidratara mas rápido de lo que comúnmente un ser vivo lo hace, relamí mis labios resecos en busca de al menos poder hidratarlos con mi propia saliva pero no funciono, no se como pueden aguantar tanto estos chicos. Mire a mi al rededor y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos cerca de una ciudad en medio de la carretera, esto era una señal aquí hay muchos lugares en donde buscar por agua, comida y refugio temporal

-Hey, miren- Dijo la morena, la cual debo dejar de llamar así y aprenderme su nombre. La curiosidad invadió nuestras mentes y decidimos hacer un circulo en el lugar que ella había indicado, eventualmente disminuimos nuestro paso y nos enfocamos en el cuerpo

-¿Que es esto?- Dijo Mark agachándose para analizar el cuerpo de cerca

-Flechas- Dijo Harry, moviendo el cuerpo con un pie para asegurarse de que no se mueva mas

-¿Arqueros?- Pregunto Darren

-Deben estar no muy lejos de nosotros- Respondió la morena

-Entonces allá van. No hemos visto algunos desde Kansas- Dijo Darren con un poco de emoción

-¿Kansas? ¿de allí son?- Pregunto Cory

-No, simplemente pasábamos-

-Yo soy de Puerto Rico- Dijo la morena, Cory abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa a lo que ella rio -Lo se, esa misma cara puso Mark cuando nos encontramos- Interesante

-Si, el ejercito limpio todo, cuando llegamos no había Sobrevivientes ni refugiados, nada. Hasta que Naya salio de la nada con esa katana que lleva ahora- Naya y Mark rieron, no entendíamos porque pero si se sienten felices, bien

-Debieron ver su cara, les juro que casi se orina en los pantalones- Molesto Naya, al fin me aprendí su nombre

-Oh vamos, dijiste que no volverías a contar eso- Mark le siguío la corriente, lo que nos hizo reír a todos. Pero el momento pronto se acabo y tuvimos que seguir adelante

-De acuerdo, no sabemos en realidad que esta pasando, teníamos esta radio y de la nada murió. Y no pudimos hacer que el auto de Kevin encendiera- Explique fastidiada y el hecho de que el Sol decidiera quemarnos vivos no ayudaba en absoluto

-Fueron los EMP's hasta el momento en las noticias, acabaron con todo lo electrónico, autos, aviones, trenes, todo. Se suponía que contendría la plaga- Me aclaro Darren, asentí en respuesta mientras trataba de cubrir el sol con mis manos

-Si, bueno, eso no les funciono muy bien- Dije ganando las miradas de todos, pero razonando estaba en lo cierto así que todos asintieron

-La ciudad sigue quemándose y no hay nada que lo detenga- Comento Cory indicando varios edificios en llamas cubiertos por el humo negro

-Ya se acostumbraran- Respondió Mark

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, viendo el paisaje de una ciudad completamente en llamas, como dijo Cory. Yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración, bueno, como no hacerlo? El mundo se hizo un desastre hace mas o menos un año. Mi cara empezaba a tomar una expresión de depresión al escuchar mis propios pensamientos, realmente es así como vamos a morir?

-¡Vaya, miren eso!- Dijo Cory con emoción llamando la atención de todos nosotros -Es un perro. No he visto un perro en meses, ven aquí perrito. Ven aquí- Comenzó a hacer ruidos con su boca para atraer al perro, pero solo seguía ladrando así que Cory le lanzo un pedazo de pan casi completamente duro para que se acercara

-Cory déjalo, no podemos llevar al perro con nosotros- Dijo Mark

-Claro que podemos- Defendió Naya, llamando la atención de Cory especialmente -Podemos entrenarlo o algo por el estilo, ademas puede ayudarnos a seguir el legado de los perros con Sam-

-Naya no le des ilusiones, sabes que no podemos. Andando-

-Mark no seas tan rígido, si Cory quiere traer al perro. Que lo traiga- Dichas palabras hicieron que la cara de Cory se iluminara en una brillante sonrisa, mirando con esperanza a Mark

-Naya no discutas, no podemos y punto-

-Dios santo Mark, relájate. Acabas de matar las ilusiones de una persona, ¿lo sabes?- Mark la miro con fastidio aun sabiendo que ella mitad-bromeaba, mitad-afirmaba, ella le regreso la mirada ganándose un gruñido de Mark en respuesta

-Maldito perro-

-Tenemos que hacer una parada. Necesito orinar- Detuve con mi voz entre cortada por aguantarme las ganas

Los chicos asintieron e intercambiaron miradas antes de voltearse a Naya -Naya sera tu amiga- Hablo Mark

-¿Amiga?- Pregunte algo confundida, realmente no entendía sus claves

-Para orinar- Inmediatamente Naya estaba sonriendo, no entendía porque cuando me di cuenta, mi cara estaba mas roja que un tomate por el hecho de tener alguien que me acompañe a orinar -No te pierdas rubia- Dijo aun sonriendo. Yo solo asentí para cubrir mi vergüenza y seguí su paso de cerca cuando la escuche suspirar y eventualmente pasar sus manos por su cabello azabache -Sabes, lamento lo de antes. Es simplemente que... Si no hubiera hecho eso en el momento, no hubieras podido salvarte- Lo dejo salir en casi un solo respiro.

Yo no podía creerlo, aun tenia un poco de rabia por la muerte de Kevin pero se que ella tenia razón, algo en sus ojos me decía que tenia razón, así que sonreí -No, fue tu culpa.. Todo.. paso muy rápido-

-Entonces, ¿todo bien?- Me ofreció su mano con una sonrisa

-Todo bien- Afirme con devolviendo la sonrisa y sacudiendo su mano, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta del hermoso color que tenían sus ojos... Marrones, por supuesto, no pude apartar mi mirada, eran como unos imanes chocolatosos.

-Espera..- Naya susurro a mi oído mientras corto mi paso, haciéndome chocar contra su espalda. sostuvo una mano en el aire para ponerme detrás y azomar la cabeza detrás de unos arbustos mientras que con su mano libre cerraba los dedos listos sobre el mango de la katana, después la retiró y se volvió hacia mi de nuevo -Sí siempre sucede, es por eso que nunca vamos solos a ninguna parte, nunca. Ni siquiera para orinar, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Intentas decirme que los chicos siempre han estado...?-

-Sí- Dijo con un leve movimiento de cabeza

-Debe ser incómodo- Caminé hasta los arbustos dejando mi mochila apoyada junto al árbol

-Mejor que si un zombie te atrape con tu pantalón abajo- Viéndolo así, buen punto.

Me bajé los pantalones y eventualmente la ropa interior para orinar, Naya seguía mirándome y sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse de nuevo. Ladeó la cabeza, mirándome con confusión, luego alzo las cejas. Tome un respiro y abrí mi boca para explicarle.

-_Uhm.. _Soy un poco tímida...-

-_Oh.. _Cierto, lo siento, es mi culpa. No hay prisa_- _

Deje salir un suspiro de alivio cuándo se dio la vuelta, aun que Naya fuese una chica, jamás me acostumbré a ir al baño frente a una. Después de terminar "mi labor" regresamos con los otros chicos, quienes estaban atorados en la decisión sobre que camino ir, excepto por Darren porque estaba escribiendo la libreta que carga consigo.

* * *

Después de nuestro corto receso retomamos nuestro camino hacia la ciudad, caminamos al rededor de seis millas hacia el Noroeste encontrándonos con un vecindario completamente desierto.

-Escuchen chicos, mañana continuaremos nuestro camino a una ciudad donde normalmente había personas, pero ahora son zombies- Mark habló refiriéndose a Cory y yo -entonces ustedes dos usarán equipamiento igual que el resto de nosotros, usen algo nuevo-

-Esta es la idea, pasaremos por esta pequeña ciudad, lo haremos rápido y silencioso- Continuó Harry

-Exacto, sigan mi ritmo: Vayan si yo voy, paren si yo paro, ¿de acuerdo?- Ambos asentimos

-Lo más importante, estén en silencio y siempre alertas- Terminó Naya

Ambos asentimos de nuevo y caminamos un par de calles más tranquilamente hasta que Cory se volteó bruscamente y sonrió

-¿Que te pasa?- Pregunté, el seguía sonriendo así que seguí la línea de su mirada.

-Miren quién es, miren esto. No pueden negarlo ahora que el perro nos sigue- Dijo entusiasmado, causando los gruñidos de Mark

-Sabes que no podemos Cory, deja al perro- Regañó Mark

-Sabes que si podemos Mark, no me dijiste eso cuándo encontramos a Sam- Intervino Naya

-Naya, ¿te preocupas por esto?- Ella asintió firmemente. Mark dejo salir un suspiro-gruñido

-Solo mírenlo, ha pasado un tiempo y se ve hambriento- Insistió Cory, sin tener algún éxito

-Ya para Cory, ladrará al primer zombie que se nos acerque y hará que nos asesinen a todos. Simplemente iremos a descansar y mañana conseguiremos el equipo, luego nos vamos ¿vale?- Darren habló con calma.

Cory asintió derrotado y se dio la media vuelta, Mark ahuyento al pobre y desamparado perro una vez más, mientras que Naya tenía esa expresión entre fastidio y lastima por Mark y Cory. Aun así, siguió aconsejándonos.  
-Manténganse alerta, manténganse en silencio y manténganse en pie- Hablo Naya -Si es que caen no recibirán apoyo, al menos no humano-

-Bueno, los otros fueron fáciles de derrotar- Dice Cory, con una sonrisa de orgullo contagiando sus palabras

-Bueno, los otros fueron los lentos- Replica Naya con cierta hostilidad, inmediatamente me estremezco ¿Los lentos?

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay mas rápidos?- Le pregunto a nadie en general, Naya se vuelve hacia mí y asiente

-Por si ven un corredor salirse- Replica esta vez hacia mí, con voz calmada. Lo que indica que aun tenemos tiempo, y yo tengo preguntas, muchas preguntas.

-¿Que es un corredor?- Pregunto curiosamente, alcanzando el paso de Naya

-Es la clase mas rápida, digamos que esta encima de la cadena zombie- Me responde con cierto tono burlón, lo que me hace pensar que esta bromeando y al mismo tiempo no -Muy peligroso-

Asiento y retomo mi propio paso, seguimos caminando por un buen rato dando un ojo rápido a los vecindarios, entonces recordé los edificios en llamas que Cory había mencionado un par de horas atrás. Con la diferencia que ahora podía distinguir su gran tamaño, -Que lastima, otra ciudad tan bonita como esta volviéndose cenizas por la catástrofe que nos arrastra- Pensé.

Entonces comencé a imaginar, ¿cómo sería mi vida ahora mismo, si no hubiera pasado esto? probablemente estaría trabajando en un estudio de baile, o en mi propio estudio. Tal vez estaria haciendo tiempo extra, porque generalmente llego tarde a mis compromisos, estaria fatigada, sobre todo fastidiada porque siempre habría un chico que se la hace de tonto retando mis indicaciones. Pero al final no importaría, ¿cierto? porque tendría a mis hijos, y con esperanza un marido que me esperen en casa. Siempre he pensado que quiero dos hijos, tal vez dos niñas o un niño y una niña, quien sabe y tal vez nunca lo sabré yo misma porque después de todo es solo un pensamiento, no una realidad.

Estaba anocheciendo ya, puedo oír a Mark diciéndole a Cory que estamos cerca de su "refugio" que realmente es una casa común y corriente, ni tan chica ni tan grande. Afuera esta un chico con el cabello castaño claro jugando con un perro, están jugando a la pelota y el perro parece feliz, -Al menos, el pequeño parece feliz- aguarda un segundo, ¿pequeño? esa cosa es enorme, no me sorprende lo bien cuidado que esta.

-Han vuelto- Hablo el chico acariciando la cabeza del perro, Naya corrió a brazos abiertos en su dirección y al llegar abrazo al perro como si no hubiera mañana -Que bueno, probablemente no lo haya- Ambos se ven felices, involuntariamente sonrió cuando Naya ríe cuando el perro pasea su lengua por las mejillas de Naya, -Ojala fuera mi lengua- ¿!Que!?.

-¿Qué tal se ha portado Sam?- Pregunta Naya, ¿Sam, es así como se llama el perro?

-Perfectamente, esta chica mala ha hecho guardia mientras cuento las provisiones adentro- Replica con una sonrisa, cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos me sonríe y se vuelve a Naya sin sacarme los ojos de encima -No habían mencionado algo sobre traer visitas-

-Disculpa, mi error. Chris, ellos son Cory y Heather. Cory y Heather el es Chris- Sonreí lo más amable que pude, Chris pego un saltito de alegría y nos envolvió en un pequeño abrazo grupal en lugar de estrecharnos la mano, como los demás -Me pregunto, si no hubiéramos tenido ese mal comienzo, ella me abría abrazado igual-

-Un gusto a ambos, ¡no habíamos tenido pista de nadie en lo que pareciesen años!- Exclama apoyando su mano sobre su pecho y mostrando su risilla -Por cierto, ustedes dos- Refiriéndose a Cory y yo -Hacen una tierna pareja- Nos guiña el ojo, y su expresión cambia dramáticamente cuando estallamos en carcajadas

-Cory y yo no somos pareja, que asco- Dije aun entre risas, Cory seguía riendo como loco. Poco le faltaba para rodar por el suelo

-Tendría que estar loco para ser pareja con ella- Su expresión se relajo al ver que bromeábamos, entonces también rio con nosotros

-Entiendo, disculpen mi error- Siguiéndonos el juego, guiño el ojo de nuevo antes de anunciar que nos vería dentro.

Naya seguía sobre sus rodillas en el suelo junto a Sam, ahogando la risilla. Le dio una última palmada al pelaje de Sam y nos dijo que podemos tomar una ducha o algo relajante, ella se quedaría a hacer guardia esta noche. No me convenció la idea, siento que debería quedarme con ella -Mejor dicho, quería quedarme con ella-. Igualmente no lo hice, acepte su oferta. Me fui dentro y comencé a explorar de puerta en puerta buscando el baño, por un rato creí darme por vencida, aun que este lugar no sea tan grande tiene infinidad de puertas.

-Bingo- Di con la puerta que buscaba, me encontré con un lavabo, una ducha de tamaño mediano y por supuesto un water. No dude en encender la ducha, inmediatamente mis músculos se relajaron al entrar en contacto con agua caliente, -Después de todo hay agua caliente en todo este tiempo-. Me cambie por algo sencillo y rápido, abajo todos estaban platicando entre risa y risa sus experiencias, una en particular los hizo estallar en carcajadas mientras que el pobre de Chris estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Recuerdan esa vez en la cafetería?- Pregunta Harry, inmediatamente Darren contesta aguantando la risa

-¡Ah, recuerdo eso! tienen que ser cuidadosos al explorar, nunca saben que te encontraras detrás, ¿o no Chris?- Lo codea mientras Chris como puede, oculta su vergüenza en una risilla típica de el -Chris estaba buscando abastos y abre la puerta de atrás, ¡había como 50 zombies esperando! el susto de muerte que nos pegaste con tu grito-

-¿El grito? no fue nada, ¡Su cara al correr como si lo persiguiera el diablo!- Dijo Mark, las risas eran contagiosas y pronto todos estaban que les dolía el estomago de tanto reír, entonces recuerdo a Naya, ella está sola allá afuera. Como puedo me abro paso entre los chicos y salgo cuidadosamente por la puerta de la cocina.

Entonces me encuentro con la hermosa imagen de Naya, ella está sentada en la acera limpiando el filo de su catana al lado de Sam, constantemente gira su cabeza para allá, para acá y de nuevo para allá. Se ve tan calmada... comienza a trazar figuras en la tierra con el filo, después las cubre con mas tierra y repite el proceso, después la limpia y se toma un segundo para mover el filo frente a Sam como si fuera un palito. Aun que no distinga desde aquí, se que mantiene los ojos bien abiertos, muy alerta. Me gustaría estar ahí con ella, pero por alguna razón no puedo, así que me vuelvo dentro y cierro la puerta detrás de mi.

-¿Mas registros hechos?- Pregunto, Darren voltea ligeramente la cabeza hacia mi sin dejar su escritura

-Si- Deja salir un suspiro y sonríe, deja su pluma de lado y se inclina hacia atras

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Quien leerá eso? o, ¿Es para alguien en especial?-

-Bueno, en un buen día pienso que lo leerán mis hijos, con lo que actualmente no tengo ninguno, por cierto-

-¿Y en un buen día?-

-Supongo que lo leerá la persona que encuentre mi cadáver-

-Es horrible, ¿lo sabes?-

-Al menos habrá alguien que encuentre mi cadáver-

-Esperemos que no- Sinceramente, le sonrió, el sabe lo que significa.

-Esperemos que no- Repite suavemente y me sonríe, también.

Cogió su pluma de tinta azul nuevamente y procedió a escribir, hice mi camino hasta el sillón y me desplome en el, lo único que necesito por hoy es un par de horas de sueño, nada más.

-De acuerdo chicos, escuchen- Grito Mark, trazando por aquí y por allá con un marcador permanente color negro sobre el mapa -Estamos a 120 km de la escuela. Si llegamos temprano, deberíamos estar ahí al caer la noche-

-¿Instituto?- Pregunta Cory, curioso

-Sí, es un lugar de sobrevivencia afuera de Los Angeles. Es nuestra siguiente parada-

-¿Como sabes que aun sigue ahí?-

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer muchas preguntas?- Responde Burlón

-Discúlpame por no saber todo, pero quiero...-

-Nos chocamos con un grupo que se dirigía hacia el Este, dijeron que esa era la operación-

-¿Al este?-

-Dijeron que había algo seguro por allá, no creen que eso exista-

-Entonces...-

-Lo encontré- Interrumpió Naya, entrando con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Chris

-Lo que algún desgraciado olvido- Replico sacando un paquete de spaguetti y un bote de salsa de tomate detrás de su espalda -La cena de alguien, ¿eh?-

-No- Dijo Cory, sin poder creérselo

-Si- Entonces todos compartimos miradas y nos relajamos a la idea de que gracias a Naya, podríamos sobrevivir al menos esta noche. Todos se dispersan y yo sigo mirándola, entonces nuestros ojos se encuentran y tímidamente sonrió... Ella también me sonríe...

* * *

Una maravillosa cena italiana de improviso, chistes locales, anécdotas graciosas y montones de risas estábamos reunidos en el pequeño comedor de su casa. La conversación fue agradable, todos contaban o comentaban algo que hacia reír al resto del grupo, y se sentía muy bien... Como estar en familia de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿dijeron que se dirigían a Ohio?- Pregunto y todos me miran, Darren asiente y sonríe, contagiando a todos -No es por nada pero, ¿Como aseguran que habrá alguien allí?-

-Mi novio me lo dijo- Dijo Naya, de repente una ola de decepción me pasa e inmediatamente me estremezco. _Tiene novio..._

-_Oh... _Novio- Digo con una octava menos de voz

-Sí, aun con todo esto, lo es- Replica un tanto melancólica -Estaban pidiendo doctores, enfermeros y todos los que pudieran ayudar. El se ofreció junto con mi padre, 2 semanas antes de que todo empezara-

-¿El esta...?-

-Sinceramente, no lo sé-

-¿Cual es su nombre?- Pregunto, ella sonríe y por primera vez desde que se vino el tema -Si se puede saber, claro-

-Grant Austin-

El ambiente se tensa por un momento, realmente no quería poner las cosas así, pero demonios. Es inevitable, ahora quiero disculparme a toda costa pero simplemente no tengo palabras. Mark, Cory y Harry volvieron con las bromas y situaciones embarazosas para distraer un poco la tensión, supongo que funciono. Todos volvieron a las risotadas en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero a decir verdad, Naya parecía afectada.

-Entonces fue cuando me encontré con Darren un año después- Explico Mark, entonces Cory para los oídos para escuchar las historia

-Y me atore con la máquina de soda detrás del supermercado. Imagínense eso- Explico con tono burlón, provocando la risilla de Chris

-Oh, y vaya que yo si puedo imaginarme eso- Cubrió con su mano el área de su boca, dramáticamente. Me da la impresión que le gusta hacer todo con un poco de dramatismo, no lo se

-Y Harry estaba en las afueras de Costa Rica- Continuo Naya, visiblemente más relajada y torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa -Chris, estaba vagando y delirando por alguna parte de California- Su sonrisa se expandió ante el recuerdo -Y encontramos al gran muchacho en Dallas, rodeado y encerrado por cientos de zombies-

-Asesinaron a mi mascota, estaba molesto- Dijo Mark en su defensa -Pueden meterse conmigo, pero no con mi mascota-

-Me alegra que tu mascota significara algo para ti- Apoyo Naya, entrelazando sus manos y sosteniendo su rostro con las mismas

-Bueno, basta de lamentos. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer mañana, todos a la cama- Chris aplaudió entusiastamente e inmediatamente todos se levantaron de los asientos.

Cory y yo nos quedamos de cameo incómodamente, no era nuestro "hogar" no podemos llegar así como así y tomar algo que no es nuestro. Harry y Darren nos dieron un par de mantas y nos llevaron a un pequeño cuarto con una cama, Cory se ofreció a darme la cama y antes de que pudiera protestar el ya se había tumbado en el suelo arropado con su manta. El insomnio decidió atacarme en el peor de los momentos, pero aun así pensé en lo que Chris dijo y en efecto, hay mucho que hacer mañana. De tanto repasar los planes mis parpados parecían piedras, me gire en mi lado derecho y cerré mis ojos para dormir.

* * *

**A/N: **Bueno, aquí la actualización, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Si algún lector de mi otro fic se pregunta por que actualice este primero y no el otro, tranquilos. Ese les toca mañana :D

¡Gracias por Reviews, Follows, Favorites! aprecio que se tomen el tiempo para escribir, ¡no olvides dejar tu review! y cuídense, cuídense mucho. Los quiero y nos leemos después, ¡hasta la próxima! n.n

_-CW._


End file.
